


The Knight of Wands

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fortune Telling, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil's Grandma was a psychic woman. Apparently she passed the gift on to him.When you think of Psychic, typically you see Crystal Balls and creepy woman. But Phil only thinks about how his gift led him towards the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how i feel about this one... but i hope you enjoy it :)

My grandma was a psychic woman. My mom likes to tell me that most interesting traits skip a generation, and that I am most likely going to inherit her abilities.

Now I don’t mean that I will be able to look into a crystal ball and tell you the exact date and time you will pass away. I just might have dreams of what I will have for lunch next week, or be able to tell what gender your baby will be. Nothing too severe.

I remember being in primary school and telling my mom I had a dream that my brother would win the silver medal in the arts fair. And to our surprise later that night, Martyn came home with a silver medal. My mom called my grandma and told her about my dream, that weekend she showed me some of her tricks.

My grandma had a magic 8 ball, some tarot cards and some special tea and a tea cup. She let me keep the magic 8 ball as it was simply a child’s toy, and every day I asked it questions like will I get a dog soon? Does Suzie like me? And will I ace my grammar test? 

Grandma died when I was 17. It was sad, as you would expect from a grandparent passing. But she made sure to leave me some of her magical Psychic things. I didn’t use them often, I broke them out to impress any of the people I had a crush on, but other than that I kept them away for safe keeping.

I had a dream once that I was happy, I remember smiling so big that my cheeks actually hurt when I woke up. I was with this guy. I don’t remember his face, I only remember his warm laugh. He had this laugh that made you feel warm, it was like a hug. The sound took you in, made you a cup of tea and tucked you into a soft blanket. I felt loved. I felt safe. But when I woke up and it was just a dream, an illusion of sorts, my happiness was gone. I just sat in my green and blue checkered duvet and thought of how amazing it would be to be in love.

In college I was always so swamped with work that it was hard to think of new ideas for YouTube videos. On February 10th, 2009 I decided to show the world my Psychic abilities through my tarot cards. I had three cards, one for January, one for February, and one for March. Each card would tell me what to expect from each of them. 

Apparently in January I had the nine of cups reversed. It said I was vain, complacent, over sentimental, and careless and that I neglected my partner. Which I felt was a load of crap as I was incredibly single at the time and not even really talking to anyone. 

For my current month, which was February at the time, I had the three swords. It meant I was entering into a dangerous three-way relationship where heartache was inevitable for 1 or all of us. Again, I doubted that. Like I would ever have a three-way relationship. 

Now March however, it looked pretty nice for me. The Knight of Wands. Some guy is going to have a big impact. An energetic warrior, he has a hasty personality and is very quick to love or hate. That sounds wonderful.

Later that night I got a tweet, I had been getting to know this guy over twitter for about a month now. His name was Dan. We had all the same interests, we liked the same music, and we watched the same TV shows. He was really cool. 

That same night I looked into the Knight of Wands. I came across a website that explained the cards more thoroughly, the Knight of Wands symbolizes a type of guy with an “act first think later” kind of attitude. It can mean a person or event that enters your life suddenly. It can indicate a change in career and living arrangements. Resisting the Knight of Wands is useless. Interesting. 

After I graduated University, I moved back in with my parents. I was in-between jobs, trying my hardest to make better content on YouTube, and trying to save up for a place of my own. A place where I could make any of the videos I wanted, and not have to feel ashamed of my parents hearing me recording anymore. 

I decided to skype Dan on impulse in the summer of 2009. We had been texting and tweeting nonstop for a few months now, I really felt like he was going to be my best friend. He had just finished school, he was going to take a gap year, and we planned to finally meet sometime during his year off.

The first skype call was very quiet, he was nervous. But he started to warm up a little to me as the hours of calls went by. Then one day, I was telling him about this woman I encountered in town, I was doing a reenactment of how it went down, and he was laughing hysterically. 

Suddenly, it was like I had been smacked in the face, my whole body just stopped. My eyes were fixated on the beautiful boy and his laugh. It was the laugh from the dream. Suddenly I was back in the dream, once again I was overcome with the sense of warmth, happiness and comfort I felt close to a year ago. 

The laughter stopped and was replaced with a soft “Phil? Are you okay?”

“I’ve never been better.” 

We just smiled at each other and returned to the conversation.

In October, I didn’t just have to rely on his laugh to fill me with love, and warmth, and softness. I had him. We convinced his parents to let him come spend a weekend with me, it took a while to get a yes. But then on October 19th I was standing in Manchester Piccadilly station, more nervous than I had ever been, waiting for my Knight to come home. 

He gives the most perfect hugs. But none can beat the first one we shared. It was so tight, I couldn’t tell where my body stopped and where his began. Eyes closed, tears slipping out. All the noise in the room was gone, I could hear his heartbeat, I could feel his heartbeat. We stayed like that for god knows how long, until there was a stranger telling us to get out of the way.

He came into my life so suddenly. He managed to become my whole world so quickly. He made me incredibly happy. He still makes me incredibly happy. We took on the world together, just like I predicted in that video all those years ago. We have two book, a world tour, and countless awards under our belts together. 

Sure we had out downs. We had 2 whole years of downs actually. But we were able to pick each other back up and start fresh. We went from Dan, and Phil to Dan and Phil. We became each other’s whole lives, and I don’t plan on changing that any time soon.

He was a whim. A coincidence. A shot in the dark. 

In 2016, on our way back from the Australian leg of the tour we had 24 hours in Hong Kong. I was “sick” and Dan was out. It was the perfect time to plan a dinner and give him the ring I had been carrying around for just the right moment. 

That night we went to the nicest bar in Hong Kong, and I asked Dan if he would spend the rest of his life with me. He didn’t even think twice, he already planned on spending the rest of his life with me. 

That brings us all to today. I haven’t touched the tarot cards in years. I didn’t need too. I had everything I ever needed right beside me for the last 7 years. Like a flashback to 2009, I was in front of a camera, I had all my Psychic grandmas’ gifts, and I was going to predict what my future had in store for me. 

The King of Cups. The Star. The Ace of Cups. All signs led to domestic happiness, new beginnings, and creative achievements. 

The cards haven’t been wrong before. Why would they start now?


End file.
